Traitor
by Sparrow and Destiny
Summary: She wasn't a traitor! She wasn't an Autobot! She didn't know the answers! So why did the continue to harass and torture her? (I wrote this for a roleplay I am in, it is about my OC who went from an AU to the Bay Universe; this is how the Decepticon reacted to a team mate they haven't ever met. A team mate who knows the enemy as friends.(Rated M to be safe.))


_I wrote this for a roleplay I am in, it is about my OC who went from an AU to the real one; this is how the Decepticon reacted to a team mate they haven't ever met. A team mate who knows the enemy as friends._

* * *

White masses of clouds floated below her, creating a vast sea of white, grey and gold. Great mountains could be seen piercing through the thick clouds, creating mighty purple pillars that could be seen all the way to the horizon. The mountain Sparrow was stood upon wasn't cold nor was it hot, but calm, cool and breezy. The flat ridge below her gave the femme a perfect view of the world and a steep drop incase she needed to transform and take flight. Everything was perfect.  
Too perfect.  
It was so strange, Sparrow had wounds on her but nothing was hurting and she felt so alive and well. Even her optical visor as missing and the sun wasn't burning her optics, like the times long before her chemical poisoning and war.  
Yet how did she get here? Everything that happened before this scene was blurry not recognizable by the femme, so why did she have the propelling feeling to fight and defend?  
Venting a sigh in the cool air, the black Decepticon let her wings flick and shiver in the winds that felt real but weren't. Why did she feel like something was off, not right, like a giant tsunami was going to spring forth and engulf her little world?.. Wait, that was it! She was in her own little world.  
Golden optics widening in fear, she spun around to come faceplates to faceplates with Barricade. Startled, the femme took a few hasty steps backwards, causing the Interceptor to chuckle darkly. If he was here and this was her own world then Sparrow knew she was connected to him with a cortical physic patch, which also meant he was going to try to get answers from her about Nix and the others.  
Too late to realize her mistake, the world around the fizzled away and faded images of Nix, Ace and Shatter floated about like mist at dawn. Growling, the femme cleared her mind and enforced her thoughts like she had been trained to do.  
Barricade chuckled darkly, "Now femme don't be like that, tell us what you know about these people and you shall live to be our slave." the mustang growled. But Sparrow was having none of it, the world around her began to spin and darken, casting the two into a black void of nothingness. "What is the location of the human femme Nix Tempesedo?"  
Sparrow narrowed her optics but said nothing, her mind, however, had other ideas and answered it for her; but not how one would expect. The phrase _human femme_ echoed in her mind and storm clouds began to brew, the sound of thunder echoing from all over; but Barricade didn't flinch.  
Sparrow knew where this was going for she had heard it in her head a long time ago and, unknowingly, let the memory shape the world around her.

It was late autumn and judging by the golden grass and darkening sky, sunset had just passed and the world was preparing to sleep. Before an orchard of apple trees there was the faint outline of a dragon and young girl sat beside one another, the girl aged about eight was dressed in a dress from the late 1900s. The two weren't saying anything and the image seemed to be frozen, if it weren't for the swaying trees and grass.  
Suddenly the image fizzled Sparrow took control, returning the world back into a gray void.  
"Interrogation is useless," the femme hissed threateningly, "I am **not** an Autobot, I have never been part of them!" that had been a lie.  
Barricade snarled, "Do not attempt to lie! We saw you with those Autobots and you even attacked our drones," he hissed, appearing rather close to Sparrow. "So tell me, _Sparrow_, where is Nix Tempesedo!" he yelled, his four red optics darkening to a deadly shade.  
Again the world shimmered and Ace's voice echoed from the distance, _"Roe, please, please don't tell anyone.-"_ Sparrow could feel the pain in the Autobot's voice and quickly dismissed the memory, cursing to herself. This was going to be a long interrogation.

Hundreds of threats, several questions and two Decepticons later, getting through to the femme seemed to be getting impossible and Megatron's fury was soaring. "Can **no one** crack this **fragging femme**?!" he barked, slamming a fist against the medical bay counter. All he wanted to know was where Nix was! Was too much to ask for?  
No matter what the question, it was all the same:  
_Where is Nix Tempesedo?_ Each time the world was filled with storm clouds and the rumbling thunder, once or twice music was playing in the distance and the sound of laughing could be heard.  
_Where is the Autobot's base?_ Likewise to the others there nothing but a black void or an image of an Autobot moon base, but they were al destroyed now and were already known. But when it came to Nix's base Sparrow truly had no idea.  
_What is the location Radon Prime?_ Again nothing, the only thing they got from that was Optimus and a few unlucky encounters Sparrow had had with him. At least she now knew who this other Prime was; even if ti was only his name.  
Snarling, the War Lord grabbed Sparrow by the throat, squeezing it so it hurt. She was awake now and being held tightly by Soundwave, no one had managed to get the answers from her and Megatron was running out of options. "Where. Is. Nix. Tempesedo?!" he growled, dark optics glowing with rage.  
"I. Don't. Know." Sparrow hissed back, optics narrowing behind her visor. She never would have dreamed of addressing Megatron in this way and she did now because there was no hope for her, they had no idea who she was.  
Roaring in fury, the Decepticon leader dug his claws into the wires in her neck and slit a few of them, spilling energon down Sparrows neck, front and back. But it wouldn't kill her, just really hurt. Getting a satisfying whimper of pain from the irritating creature, Megatron backed away before he killed his only source of finding Nix.  
"Take this _Sparrow_," he hissed, spinning around to face the trembling femme and his TIC, "And lock it in the brig!" he demanded, moving in closer to whisper in Sparrow's audio; "Lockdown will have great fun breaking you."

_(timeskip)_

There was an impressive _crash_ and _smash_ as Sparrow was thrown unkindly against the wall of a brig cell, causing the femme to cry out in pain then fall to the ground. It was like someone had set fire to the energon on her wings and was adding fuel to the flames, though after a while of sitting still and stiff, it began to die down.  
However, the femme's relief was short lived as heavy footsteps echoed in the hall and into her cell. The sound of voices began to get louder and Sparrow climbed to her feet, hissing in pain as her helm pounded. All the screaming in her own head had been exceptionally painful and Sparrow found herself with a headache, but she knew this was nothing compared to what it could be. She had seen Autobots go through less time in torture and be unable to see and walk, let alone think straight.  
A large shadow then blocked the little light from entering the cell and Sparrow looked up to see a tall, jagged figure glaring back; a sadistic grin on his faceplates. He had a long neck and one of his servos had been replaced by a claw; Lockdown.  
"So you're Sparrow," he growled, voice deep and smooth, "How simply delightful." he purred, sliding the door aside before locking it again, "You're a pretty thing," he purred walking over to Sparrow, who had firmly pressed herself against the wall. He lifted her chin with his claw and looked into her optical visor, his own red optics were glowering right back, then Sparrow growled and yanked her helm away, "And feisty? Perfect." he purred, chuckling darkly...

_(timeskip)_

Six hours... Six _fragging hours!_  
Sparrow had been through the Pit and back, the coldest planets and the hottest of suns, but this? This was almost too much for a femme to take. Such abuse wasn't used in her training and neither were such deep insults, if she knew this was what the Decepticons were really like... Then- well, being an Autobot didn't sound quite so bad anymore.  
Sparrow whimpered in pain, clasping her wound tighter in hopes of stopping the energon and out casting the pain. Everything hurt, even her fragging feelings were in tatters! What she wouldn't do to have to listen to Ace's endless chattering and Perdi and Lani's laughter...  
Instead she was here, bleeding, hurt and _broken_.  
Her wings had been cracked in at least two places; she had nasty claw marks and crushed armour above her hips; her audio was still ringing from the screaming and her voice box hurt so much, Sparrow concluded that drinking acid was a lot more soothing than this.  
After flirting with her for answers, Lockdown had tried to- to-... It was too horrible to think about and Sparrow felt physically sick. He had tried to get her to _go there_ with him, but she had kicked him pretty hard. That was when the real abuse began.  
After several punches and yelling, he would ask her a question, pinning her servos above her whilst trailing his hook over wounds and other particularly uncomfortable places no one dared touch before; to say it was utterly terrifying was an understatement.  
She had begged him to stop, pleading like a lowly slave for him to leave her be. She wasn't a traitor! She wasn't an Autobot! She didn't know the answers! But she was very lonely, very frightened and very sore. The only positives of this whole fragging situation was that she hadn't told them of the Allspark shard or Perdi, Lani and Rim.  
Shaking violently, Sparrow pulled her knees to her chassis and weeped. It went on for ages and all the while Sparrow's despair only got deeper and more painful.  
**"So what does he plan to do with it?"** a voice, a new voice. Sparrow looked up just as two drones walked past, deep in conversation with one another in the Decepticon dialect. Well this was an upside, because they thought she had no idea how to understand that language it was okay to discuss plans...  
**"I overheard Starscream telling Hook and Knockout that Soundwave plans to hack her."** whispered the other, **"Not even Lockdown could break her, St3v3 told me you could hear the screams all the way to his quarters yet she told them nothing."** Sparrow shrunk down, even though the drones slept close by, Sparrow still felt ashamed for revealing her pains and weaknesses, so ashamed.  
**"When is he going to do it?"** the second drone asked.  
**"Few hours."**  
Fearful, Sparrow's processor began ticking wildly and the femme began thinking up an escape. Soundwave was going to hack her! Her Mentor was planning to tear apart her mind! Hyperventilating, the femme tried to calm herself down but it wasn't working. Hacking was the last of the last options and once you were hacked everything was revealed. _Everything!_ 'Bots who survived such brutal mental abuse rarely survived and Sparrow didn't want to take the risk.  
So she planned an escape and fast. The femme knew the Nemesis back to front and knew all the exit routes, but in this state escape might be a challenge.

Few minutes later when the guards walked past the cell, they both stopped. Sparrow was gone. Alerted, the two unlocked the door and began searching the cell for her, but all they could see was energon and a few pieces of metal.  
Suddenly, one of the guns was swiped from the first guard's belt and shot at his helm; knocking him out. The other guard, too, was shot unconscious in a swift movement millennia of training had become.  
Armed with the weapon, Sparrow spent the next ten minutes limping about, avoiding all security cameras and drones as best she could. It had been going well, until the alarms began wailing in the distance. Cursing, the femme sucked in some air and began running through the corridors to her destination; she could see the door wide open and was secounds away. The something blocked her path and she skidded to a halt.  
_Oh by Primus..._ she thought, optics wide in horror. Blackout had been on patrol that morning and had just returned, just as Sparrow was about to escape.

Blackout snarled as a femme he didn't know skidded to a halt before him. She looked worse for ware and a little scared, frowning the helicopter watched her wearily. She had a decepticon insignia on her so surely she was an ally?  
Casually moving aside, the large decepticon watched the femme sidestep past him, then a voice yelled out from down the hall. **"Blackout****! Grab her! Don't let her get away!"** Optics wide, the Decepticon spun back around and went to grab the femme but she had already made it out the door and was free falling.  
Cursing, the mech transformed and flew after her, guns ready and aiming for her.

Sparrow had known Blackout was a bit off when it came to intelligence, but this was a new feat of stupidity. He had let her walk right past him! Straight out the door!  
Unfortunately he seemed to have been alerted that she was a prisoner and was now coming after her, helicopter blades slicing through the air at a soothing pace. But Sparrow was a femme with a plan, so after forcing her aching systems to operate with her, she transformed into her dragon form and slowed her decent. That was when she was rained on with bullets and plasma beams.  
Snarling, Sparrow tucked in her wings and flipped over so she was facing the 'copter that was racing after her, followed by six or seven drones. She built up as much fire as she could. The mass of golden fire got bigger and hotter until Sparrow could hold it no more, then she shot it directly at Blackout in long jet of pure fury.  
The helicopter dove to the side but still got his entire side burnt, allowing the rest of the flames to disburse and spray the drones with molten specks. It seemed to work though because they all slowed and backed away, giving Sparrow the chance to level out and then, right infront of her, appeared a spacebridge.  
Veering to the right, the dragon missed the portal by an inch or two and, with this new found panic, sped up her flight. Her wings sliced through the air and everything around her began to blurr.  
And she didn't stop. She didn't rest until the Nemesis was half a country away, she didn't slow for anything. Not the human's planes or Earth animals. But, after the sun had gone down, her wings locked themselves and her power all but ran out, causing her to misdirect a blast of wind and was sent crashing into a small clearing.  
Once on the ground, Sparrow transformed into her robot mode and collapsed; her body forcing her tired mind into a light recharge. She was overheating and exhausted, energon still trickling from a few cuts that were slowly healing. But Sparrow didn't care, she was alone and factionless...


End file.
